pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godliest/Pathetic Boxway
WTF?! Lmfao, please stop make HA builds lolol. [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 08:10, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :This ones funnier :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:19, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::Well yeah.. I would lmao if I faced this lol. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 08:20, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::and die! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:22, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::NEED MOAR HEX REMOVALZ!!!~!-- Nova -- ( ) 18:34, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Mañana. What's ur IGN!? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:36, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Now it got hexbreaker aria, I'm considering adding dual Hexbreaker though. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:43, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::I don't wanna input anymore. This is just plain bad lol. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 07:06, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::NO u :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:07, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No cover hex is a fail. --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:28, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::It lasts 4 fucking seconds. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:42, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::But yeah it is. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:42, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::And indent fail. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:43, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Wtb parastic bund. :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:54, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::No u! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:55, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::No u! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:01, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::: I'm too lazy to add it, the build is fine as it is. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:02, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::but... Expeeel? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:04, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Yeah, that's why you got 8 idiots with WoD, you can pretty much keep on applying it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:05, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::And what good does a cover hex against expel...? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:06, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::But.. not on all opposing party, like, everyone with 0 atts? :'( --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:06, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::You just WoD the two N/Rts (against Sway, you won't face anything else) and then spike someone else, the time it takes to use expel and then heal isn't enough. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:08, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::So four WoDers go against N/Rts another one rapes the rit and another free watch att 0 R/Ds and laugh at them? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:55, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Have you actually tried using this? 19px Klumpeet.ŧ. . 11:29, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :Ehm, no :( Needs some coordination and such and I ain't got enough people to get this going. Seems like a lot of fun though :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:25, 27 April 2008 (EDT) lol this got weak spike. probably made for pressure :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:11, 10 May 2008 (EDT) This actually works My guild ran this and it works quite well. Its great with pressuring the healers. I get bored eazily 00:47, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :Are you serious? This team seems to entirely lack pressure, but sure that's cool :p Would like to test it myself... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:02, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Who cares if you lack pressure, when they can't heal up? It's not really that bad, the point is just that you will get killed easily because of having 8 necro's. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:59, 29 June 2008 (EDT) My suggestion prof=R/any wild=12+1+1 exp=12+1ShotShotoptionalDefenseTrapTranquilityZephyrSignet/build You'd need more energy management, but you'll have 7 WoDs 4 out of 5 seconds rather than 8 WoDs 4 out of 10. This guy has 24/7 spirits and whirling defense and a trap every 13 seconds. Frans 06:09, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Also some enchantment hate. Frans 06:09, 19 June 2008 (EDT) One more thing, this won't increase WoDs energy cost. Frans 06:10, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Doubles casting time of hexes, i.e WoD... And what's the point of it? This is still just a stupid gimmick build; you'd be better off with a more balanced setup but still some WoD necros. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:12, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::I just like original teams rather than good ones. also, you don't need damage source, you'll bore them to death. Frans 06:13, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::Run 8 WoH monks. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:16, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::lol, too bad I can't find anyone who will agree this is fun and set up an 8 man party. Frans 06:24, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::tab ran 4 monks once; after a 2 hour long fight they won... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box''']] 20px 07:06, 22 June 2008 (EDT)